


C is for Cat

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	C is for Cat

You snuggled near Akira, your furry head tickled his face. Then had been changed very quick. He can arrogant but he cared for you, gave you a nice home. Akira was snoring very loud but you don't mind, you curled next to him. You lived with the Makimura family, Akira would keep an eye on you, even though you are a prowler.

Slowly you begin to grow as your fur vanish only leaving hair on your head alone, bones popping at the joints to match a human like Akira. Even it's complete, it's cold so you grab a blanket next to Akira.

 

But you heard Akira waking up, then suddenly the cover are pulled off to reveal your nude form. You reacted by covering yourself and Akira react by falling off the bed. Then he said, "Are you a demon?" and you had to shake your head, no. Noticing that you are nude, he sigh as he search for a shirt. Hopeful Miki doesn't mind.

 


End file.
